This invention relates to ball games and is more particularly concerned with devices for projecting a ball into the air adjacent a player in order that the player may strike the ball with a bat. The device may also be used as an aid for practice, or as part of the game itself.
Devices are known where a batsman strikes a moveable arm to project the ball into the air, and then strikes the ball with the same bat. Some such devices have a magazine adapted to hold a number of balls so that one of these balls is advanced into a launching area each time that the arm is struck by the bat.
Known magazines are constructed to hold and to feed balls of a given diameter suitable for a particular game so that a different launching device is required for each size ball being used.
The chief object of the present invention is to provide a ball projecting apparatus having a magazine that may be readily adapted to hold and to feed balls of a number of different diameters as required for use or practice in a variety of ball games.